sstory_timefandomcom-20200214-history
America's Next Top Sim / Cycle Two / The Girl Who Was The Flower Queen
'The Girl Who Was The Flower Queen '''is the third episode of America's Next Top Sim Cycle Two. The girls finally face the challenge of their first beauty shot. The Girl Who Was The Flower Queen ''It's Friday by Rebecca Black plays throughout the house Joy: Oh my god Crim: WAKE UP WHORES Danielle IC: This day is going to be SHIT... I've been in the bottom two once.... not a place I want to be AGAIN The girls hurry downstairs Crim: Girls today we have a special task for you Patricia: OOOO Crim: It involves a runway challenge so get ready and meet me and a special fashion designer at Francis Square Nettie: Alright The girls all get ready with 7 minutes left Carmen: Alright girls let's go The girls enter the elevator Patricia: Hey where's Danielle? Cindy: Who cares! Cindy quickly presses the ground floor button and the lift goes down Shari: CINDY YOU WHORE WE COULD'VE WAITED Delia: No we've wasted our time already Danielle arrives at the lift Danielle: GIRLS... GIRLS NO Danielle runs downstairs to greet the girls at the lift Shari: DANIELLE! Nettie: What a close one Shari: These rude bitches were about to leave you Danielle: Classy guys Carmen: Maybe you should get ready quicker sweetie Limo Man: GET IN GIRLS The girls arrive at Francis Square to meet Crim Crim: Hello girls Girls: HEY CRIMM Crim: Today we're going to introduce you to a fashion designer icon.... Sachiko Monoka Girls: YAS OMG OMG Crim: Yes the Sachiko Monoka who designs many of mine and Tara's clothes Sachiko: Hey girls Shari IC: SACHIKO IS STANDING IN FRONT OF ME RIGHT NOW AHH I LOVE HER Crim: Now girls... Sachiko is known for creating Tara's finale dress which made her win ANTM Crim: So today you will all be wearing creations created by Sachiko Girls: YASYESAYASYEASYSYASY Crim: So head over to hair and makeup and let the show begin File:1 - Shari Sachiko.png|Shari Sachiko File:2 - Joy Sachiko.png|Joy Sachiko File:3 - Delia Sachiko.png|Delia Sachiko File:4 - Carmen Sachiko.png|Carmen Sachiko File:5 - Danielle Sachiko.png|Danielle Sachiko File:6 - Nettie Sachiko.png|Nettie Sachiko File:7 - Cindy Sachiko.png|Cindy Sachiko File:8 - Patricia Sachiko.png|Patricia Sachiko The lights go down and the show begins, Crim and Sachiko watch from the side Shari... Shari walks the runway perfectly Crim: That posture at the end of the stage tho.. amazing Joy... Joy walks the runway bubbly and excitedly Sachiko: No sweetie... Delia... Delia walks the runway very elegantly From behind the scenes Joy: Oh wow Shari: She's great Carmen, Danielle walk down alright Nettie... Nettie struts down the runway and snatches basically everyone's edges Cindy: Oh god... Cindy... Cindy tries and maintains a good face but stomps down the runway only to trip on her skirt. Cindy: AWGH Cindy pulls herself up and walks it off Patricia... Patricia struts down like a goddess After the fashion show Sachiko: Alright girls well done... here are just a few ideas Sachiko: Cindy... you were stomping which clearly was the reason you fell Sachiko: Patricia I loved it so much Sachiko: Finally Nettie you snatched me bald you have such a great walk don't change anything about it Nettie: Thank you Crim: So the winner will get to keep their outfit Crim: Delia... as you had the best photo last week congratulations you get to keep yours as well Delia: Yayyy Sachiko: So the winner is... Sachiko: NETTIE Nettie: YAY Sachiko: Well done Nettie Crim: Alright girls head back home The girls head back home Cindy: I'm Nettie: That must've hurt Cindy Patricia: Fucking flop Cindy: Patricia sweetie... why do you breathe Joy IC: Great more drama starting Delia: Ye Patricia you FUCKING FLOP Shari: Shut the fuck up Delia Nettie: Shari be quiet whore Joy: I'VE HAD Joy: ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP The girls all look at Joy Joy: THIS ANNOYING ASS BICKERING IS SO ANNOYING FUCKING DIE Joy storms off Cindy: What Carmen: lol Patricia: Whatever I'm ready to win best photo Nettie: A girl can dream Patricia Patricia: So keep dreaming sweetie The next day the girls arrive at the photoshoot Tom: Hello CUNTS Girls: Hey Tom Tom: This week you will be WHITE WHORES Shari: Woooooooow Tom: Just kidding, well sort of Tom: This week you'll be posing for a beauty shot and some other shot Tom: Wearing guess what? Shari: PUMPKIN SPACE LATTE COSTUMES Joy: FLOWER CROWNS Tom: DING DING The girls look at Joy Joy: What sis I'm white Tom: So head over to hair and makeup and get ready The girls rush over to hair and makeup Makeup Artist #1: Yas COVERGIRL yas YAS YAS Hair Stylist #3: QUEEN YAS HAIR AMAZING YAS YAS YAS Claire: Alright girls me and Michael have a surprise for you Danielle: Ugh what is it Micheal: WINNER OF CYCLE ONE... LIBERTY COLE The girls clap and cheer Liberty: Hey girls Girls: Hey Claire: As you know Liberty is the first Covergirl of ANTS Nettie: Yas Claire: So she will be helping us for the shoot today Girls: Woo Liberty: So as Claire said I am a Covergirl so I'm supposed to plug in the new Covergirl lipliner Liberty: Are you ever ugly? afraid of going outside? Try the new Covergirl lipliner, it does wonders for those lips Liberty: Alright girls, I'll see you at the shoot At the photoshoot Tara: Hey Danielle Danielle: Hey Tara: So you were in the bottom two last week, how are you going to improve next week Danielle: BEING BEAUTIFUL Tara: Alright Danielle walks up to set and yeah... enough said The photoshoots go on for the rest of the day Tara: Joy please Joy: Hey Tara Tara: Now Joy you were runner-up for best photo week one but you fell short last week, improve sis the judges feel you can go far Joy: Alright Joy walks onto the set and BAM BAM BAM pulls loads of poses Tara: Wow... amazing Tara: Good job Joy bye Joy leaves the set and Shari shows up Tara: Ya ready Shari? Shari stands up on set and the shoot begins Tara IC: I expected Shari to be better this week, she was bland and gave 0 personaility Shari: Phew Tara: Alright thanks Shari Tara: Cindy... here Cindy: Hi Tara: So Cindy we want to see fierceness from you... don't be so cute all the time Cindy: Ok Cindy began to pose Tara: Cindy this isn't good enough, I don't think I have a photo I can show Crim Cindy: AWH I WANNA CRY NOW KEEP ME KEEP ME SIS KEEP ME PLS I WANT TO STAY Tara: Oh look that's a decent pic, bye Tara: Finally Patricia Patricia: Hey Tara Tara: Serve it this shoot queen Patricia: I will Tara IC: Patricia was great to shoot she made me follow her and not me following her, great Tara: Alright Girls... you may all head home now The girls head home Nettie: So Cindy how did your shoot go Cindy: It was so bad Cindy IC: Y'know I just don't feel comfortable at all right now Cindy: Tara was like "I don't have a single good photo" and I was thinking "Ok bitch clearly you're a shit photographer." Nettie: Um Cindy: Whatever bye Nettie: The fuck In the kitchen, Carmen was getting out some food Joy: What are you doing Carmen: Getting out some food Joy: YOU KEEP THAT REFIRGATORD DDI YOU JUST BRING UP MNY KIDS WHAT SAODHFVBO Carmen: K bruh bye Carmen walks off Carmen: Joy is like dying in the kitchen someone go help her Delia runs into the kitchen Delia: OH MY GOD Joy is screaming and throwing pots and pans around the place and throwing her hands everywhere Delia: JOY CALM THE FUCK DOWN Joy: I CANT GO HOME I CANT GO HOME Joy is hit by a massive pendulum and is knocked out Delia: Same The day goes by Danielle: CRIM MAIL The girls hurry down around Danielle Carmen: A model's job is always to look ugly, see you at panel where only seven girls will remain Patricia: OOOOOOO Time for panel Crim: Hello girls... You know the prize... Covergirl contract now... and a six-page spread in the local news... we have a budget sisters Crim: Alright let us begin Crim: First up... Shari Shari: Hello Crim: Here are your best shots 1 - Shari Flower.png 1 - Shari Flower Crown.png Tom: Well you look beautiful as always Michael: You seem a bit lackluster though... Claire: Yeah... just loosen up and have fun in your shoots Crim: Well thank you Shari Shari: Thanks Crim: Next... Joy Joy: Hello Crim: Here are your best shots 2 - Joy Flower.png 2 - Joy Flower Crown.png Joy: Wow... Tara: You're so photogenic oh my lord Crim: You look beautiful and so good, well done Joy Joy: Thank you Crim: Next up Delia Crim: These are your best shots 3 - Delia Flower.png 3 - Delia Flower Crown.png Claire: You look great in both Crim: Hmm yeah you do everything is so strong and fierce Delia: Thanks Crim: Carmen sis up here Carmen: Hey panel Crim: Here are your best shots 4 - Carmen Flower.png 4 - Carmen Flower Crown.png Tom: Carmen I get this kinda I don't give a fuck watcha ya gotta say vibe from you, which yes I love, but if it transfers into your photos it's kinda bad Michael: Well you look pretty though and thats what counts Tara: No I've seen amazing ugly models Crim: Ok panel... Thank you Carmen Carmen: Thanks Crim: Next can I have Danielle Crim: These are your best photos 5 - Danielle Flower.png 5 - Danielle Flower Crown.png Crim: It's meh Claire: Not bad... not good Danielle: ALRIGHT Crim: Nettie you're up... here are your best shots 6 - Nettie Flower.png 6 - Nettie Flower Crown.png Crim: I love this Michael: Yes it's unique Nettie: Thank you Crim: Cindy... you're are up next Crim: Here are your best shots 7 - Cindy Flower.png 7 - Cindy Flower Crown.png Tara: First off I'm a qualified photographer... and this is ugly Cindy: What... Tara: I have eyes everywhere bitch Crim: Thanks Cindy Crim: And Finally Patricia Patricia: Hello Crim: God that new makeover is so much better Tom: You know what they say about blonde girls... Patricia: That they're dumb The whole panel laughs Tom: No.. No... they're fun Patricia: Oh Crim: Well here are your best shots, Patricia 8 - Patricia Flower.png 8 - Patricia Flower Crown.png Tom: SPECTUALALR AMAZING NEVER BEEN DONE BEFORE Michael: UNIQUE AMAZING SHIT ON IT PUT IT IN A BLENDER Tara: COME THRU QUEEN Claire: IM SPEECHLESS Crim: Patricia not many girls can pull off a good frontal face shot but you do, well done Patricia: Thanks Crim: Alright fuck off girls while we make some choices The girls arrive back to see Crim standing before them Crim: You know the drill Crim: Best photo this week is ... ... ... Crim: Patricia Patrica: AAAAA Crim: You knew it sis Crim: Runner-up for best photo is.... Joy! Joy: Thank you Crim: Next... Delia Delia: Thank you Crim: Fourth Place is... Nettie! Nettie: Yayy Crim looks seriously at Cindy, Carmen, Shari and Danielle Crim: Shari Crim: Well done you're still in the race for America's Next Top Sim Crim: Carmen... Crim: Carmen you were safe because of one judge... step up it... well done you're still in the race for America's Next Top Sim Carmen: Thank you Crim: May Danielle and Cindy step forward Crim: A model and a slag stand before me Crim: Danielle you stand before me as you take some ok photos, but you cant float by being safe Crim: Cindy you stand before me as you think you know everything but you don't Crim: So who stays .... ... ... Crim shows the photo Crim: Cindy All the girls look shocked Tara: NO! Crim: Cindy I believe in second chances Shari: What Crim: Join the other girls Crim: Danielle <3 Crim hugs Danielle Crim: Remember you are a beautiful model Danielle walks off Crim: And what is thy queens name Danielle: Danielle Danielle walks off At the house Danielle: I have no IDEA WHAT CRIM IS THINKING, CINDY STAYING BYE Danielle: Bye Danielle leaves and it's cut to the ending scene where she is faded out Category:America's Next Top Sim Episodes Category:America's Next Top Sim Cycle Two Episodes